Secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone
by superstar1030
Summary: Jade has a secret only Cat knows about but when Cat tells Tori who tells RObbie who tells the whole school how will she react. Will it effect her relashonship with Cat? And what about Beck? co-written by Miss1998Katie! Cade and Bade.  cabbie but not realy
1. Sharing Secrets

**OK this story is Co-written by Miss1998Katie! This takes place after the worst couple so Beck and Jade aren't together but don't worry it's still a bade story with Cade friendship. Yes the idea is like shake it up but really different!**

Jade's Pov

FINALLY! I finally got the lead in a play. Since Vega came I could never get a lead, but now she is just a supporting role. HA! I was in Sikawitz's Class and at lunch (next period) I had a read through. Maybe I can fake being sick, but I don't want to jeopardize this cause it took so long for me to get a lead. "Jade…JADE" said Andre. "What?" I yelled. "It's time for rehearsal" Andre said. "I don't want to go" I complained. "Jade we have to go" Andre said. "UGH!" I whined. We walked to the blackbox. "Hey Jadey" Cat screeched. "go away" I said. Tears filled in her eyes. "Look Cat I'm sorry you're just giving me a headache" I said. "okay she said cheerfully. We sat down. "alright lets start" said Mr. Nerve Pills.

Tori: Erica you HAVE to go or it will be too late!

I stared at my line. "uh eh um" I mumbled. Everyone was looking at me. "Jade it's your line" Robbie said. "I know ok um" I said. "Man Jade just say your line it's not that hard" Tori said. YES IT IS VEGA I wanted to scream but then she would know something was up. I stormed out of the room.

Cat's Pov

Poor Jadey! I mean it's not her fault. After that we got dismissed and after school I went to Tori's. We were going to do make over's! I know Jade is my Bff and she doesn't like Tori but every time I ask Jade to do makeovers she says no. Tori was painting my nail a really pretty pink! "Ok cat all done now let's wait for them to dry" Tori said. YEAH! "Let's watch TV" I exclaimed. "Sure what channel" asked Tori. "Disney Channel" I said. "Um ok I haven't watched that since I was 11 but ok" Tori said and flipped to the channel.

_Hi I'm Bella Thorne and this is the time I found out I had dyslexia_

"Oh you know who else has Dyslexia… Jade" I said. "Jade has dyslexia!" Tori exclaimed. "Did I just say that out loud" I said. Shoot Jade was going to kill me! "no way so THAT'S why she was having trouble with her line" Tori said.

Tori's Pov

Oh my god! I never would have guessed Jade! "Tori you can't tell anyone" Cat said. "I promise I lied. This way I can convince our teacher that a girl who can read perfectly the lead! "Cat it's getting late you should go" I said. "alright bye" she replied and walked out the door. I took out my pearphone and texted Robbie.

To: Robbie

From: Tori

U should do a 1 time robarazi

I instantly got a replay

To:Tori

From: Robbie

Y u made me stop

I rolled my eyes

To: Robbie

From: Tori

Bc I hav a story 4 u a gr8 1

Hopefully he will say yes

To: Tori

From: Robbie

Ok g2g talk 2 me l8r bout info

YES!

Beck's Pov

I was in my RV on the slap when a new video caught my eye

Rabrazzi one time only!

It said Man I thought Robbie stopped it! ok I clicked on the video.

_Jade West, Mean, tough girl? Or dyslexic dork? All this and more on Rabarzzi!_

OH. MY. GOD.

Jade's Pov

I walked into school on Monday and everyone was staring at me. Some people were whispering. I saw this one girl starring at me. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer"! I snapped. She ran away. Good I thought. "Hey Jade will you read this for me" some guy asked. I took the sheet of paper. After a few moments of struggling I realized what it said.

Jade west the schools new dyslexic dork

I wanted to cry. NO your jade west you don't cry. I told myself instead I crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it down his pants. I walked away. Everywhere I go people where laughing and/or staring. But at lunch is when I finally cracked. I was at the grub truck deciding what to eat when Jessica (the school slut) came up to me and said "Jade if you want I can get you a choice of all the food in picture's". I took her coffee out of her hands and poured it on her head (my coffee was to good for her head). I ran out and hid in the janitor's closet. Only to hear a knock on the door. "Jade it's me" I knew that voice Beck.

**OK how did you like it so far? I realized Jade was a little occ at the beginning. Please review next chapter up soon!**

**-Lucy**


	2. make up

**I'm back! I do NOT own Victorious if I did Bade would still be together and Ariana and Liz would sing in every episode**

Jade's Pov

Beck walked in. I faced the wall away from him. "Jade" he said. I didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me you were dyslexic" he said. "Because it was a secret dummy" I snapped. I sat down on the floor. He sat down next to me. "Jade there is nothing to be ashamed about" Beck said. "YES IT DOES BECK! I wake up every day terrified I will have to read something out loud. And sometimes it effects my acting!" I confessed. I was crying. He hugged me. "why are you being so nice you don't love me anymore remember" I said. "what are you talking about! I love you. and hasn't 4 months of not talking killing you" Beck said. "No what killed me was Vega always getting the lead what killed me was you making a fool of me in front of all our friends by not opening the door. What killed me was watching all the girls flirt with you and I can do nothing about it!" I said. "look Jade I told you everything why didn't you tell me" he said. Was he really that stupid. "yeah like that wouldn't have you running into the arms of some Northridge slut!" I screamed. "Jade you are the only girl I will ever want AND everyone has something they don't like about them selfs" he said

Beck's Pov

"Like what" Jade Asked. "Well Cat is Bipolar…" I started. "NO REALLY!" she said sarcastically. "Ok well you already knew that but I know Robbie has Assbugers **(I don't know how to spell it sorry)**" I said. "And" she said. "I can't dance" and "Andre isn't good at flirting with girls". She looks like she is expecting more. "OH and I guess everyone except Vega has something bad about them" she said. "And Tori has one foot that's a size 5 and the other is a 7" I said. Jade laughed. "Ok now get out of my sights" she said. "no! Jade I wont I love you" I said. "NO YOU DON'T! maybe you still did when you didn't open the door but why would you like a girl who is dyslexic" she screamed. I kissed her. When I pulled back she was smiling. "look jade I love you and-" she kissed me. "So do you think you could give me another chance" I asked. "what do you think" she said. Hugging me. We walked out of the closet hand in hand. A girl walked up to me "Hey beck" she flirted. Jade kissed me. She gasped then walked away. "YO BECK!" said Ryder Daniels. "Why did you get back together with a dyslexic girl I mean what is wrong with you. I was boiling up in side. People were so mean! Jade was about to yell at him when I punched Ryder to the ground. Jade hugged me. "BECK OLIVER TO LANE"S OFFICE NOW" said the intercom. "I'll come with you" Jade said. "No I'll meet up with after class besides I think you need to talk to someone" I said pointing to Cat.

Cat's Pov

I was at my locker getting my theatre history book when I saw Jade walking over to me. OH look my locker has a picture of me and Jade in it I wonder how that got there. Oh right I put it there hehe omg there was a butterfly in the background! I like butterflies. "CAT" yelled Jade. "Hey Jadey" I said. "Do you have any idea how the rumor got around" she asked. "yeah Robbie did a 1 time rabarzzi" I said. "YOU TOLD ROBBIE!" she shouted. "NO I told Tori" I confessed super scared. " VEGA! Why would you tell Vega" she said. "because we were watching TV and Bella Thorne was talking about dyslexia and I said it not realizing I said it out loud" I replied. "WHY vega she is even worse then Robbie" she said. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I said. I admit it I have a little crush on Robbie but it faded after he did that Video about Jade. "Look why were you even with her" Jade said. "We were doing make over's and you never let me give you a make over's" I said. "so can you forgive me" I asked. "I don't know I feel like I cant trust you anymore" she said. "Well what if you told the school a secret about me" I said. "Like what" she asked. "Tell them I have a crush on Robbie" I said. She nodded. "HEY EVERYONE!" She yelled. "CAT VALENTINE HAS A CRUSH ON ROBBIE SHAPIRO" she said. I blushed. But at least we were Bff's again. Beck came out of Lane's office . The bell rang school was over. They told me they got back together! We all walked out of school together. "Hey cat I'll see you tonight I just got to pack my bag and I'll be right over" Jade said. "What's tonight" Beck asked. "we are having a sleep over!" I exclaimed. "ok bye cat" he said. They walked away to Becks car. I couldn't wait for tonight! But one thing for sure, We were NOT watching Disney channel who knows what else I could say!

**Well that was my story:( if you want I could do a sleep over chapter or end it there what do you you think? Thanks!**

**-Lucy**


	3. Sleep over

**OK! People have been telling me they want a sleep over chapter so here it is!**

**FormerCarrville:****It's fine your not crushing my dreams! Anyways yeah its rushed I wrote it at like 12:30 at night. And I was tired**

**Violetaroo: ****Thanks! Here is the sleep over**

**Sshaw101: Thanks**

Jade's Pov

"Jadey can I paint your nails" Cat asked. "Only if I can pick the color" I told her there was NO way I was letting her paint my nail's pink. She nodded eagerly. I picked out a black and handed it to her. As we were waiting for them to dry she said "Lets watch TV". "Ok what do you want to watch" I asked. "DRAKE AND JOSH!" she yelled. "ok don't yell" I snapped. We turned it on. "HEY! That Megan girl kind of reminds me of Carly from iCarly" I realized. "The Carly from iCarly we met at Kenon Thomson's" Cat asked. "Noo The Carly from iCarly that we met at the Potato farm" I said sarcastically. " you met a Carly on a potato farm!" Cat exclaimed. "NO! I was being sarcastic" I replied. Since They only show Drake and Josh on Teen Nick we were watching that even though Cat says she is not allowed to watch it. It was a commercial break and some actress from Degrassi was on the screen. Stupid Canadian.

_I'm Jessica Tyler and I play Jenna on Degrassi. Did you know 50% of teens get pregnant a year  
><em>"OH you know who else is pregnant?" Cat asked "Tori" she continued. NO WAY! Then I said "Hey Cat how about we go visit our dear friend Robbie".

**IT"S OVER! AWW don't worry I will probably do a sequel in a few weeks! Please review! I know it was really short but I have a very sad illness called writers block! By the way the Jenna AND CeCe commercial are real except I don't know how many teens get pregnant a year that was a guess.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
